


Better Than Bacon

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bacon, Digital Art, Eating Food, F/M, Started with an Analog Sketch Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: Picture of Lucas Baker about to take a bite of bacon from the left side and Ibuki Mioda about to take a bite of bacon from the right.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: fandomtrees





	Better Than Bacon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts).



> I saw your tag "My Ship Is Better Than Bacon" while I was scrolling through your AO3 account looking for ideas and immediately got hit with "Lady and the Tramp Spaghetti Scene But With Bacon" so that's the origin story on this.

I also saw that you're an artist, and I thought you might have fun coloring it in your own style, so I made a copy without color too. Please ignore any stray pixels, I discovered I'd colored on the wrong layer in a few spots. 


End file.
